Love
by Anime enthusiast
Summary: Endymion visits Serenity in the middle of the night....


Princess Serenity let her gown fall down her slender body and stepped out. She gently tiptoed to her dresser and put on her nightgown having some trouble. She tied the back and heard the faintest tapping on her window. It opened and there stood a figure.  
  
" Endy-" She started but was interrupted by kisses. He put his hands on her face and kept kissing her more passionately.   
  
" Happy birthday," He whispered in her ear as he pulled out a box. She opened it and there layed a silver necklace with a moon on it.  
  
" It's beautiful," She commented as he put it on her. When he finished he kissed her neck and let his hot breath come in contact with her ear. She slightly giggled and started to pull off his jacket and he ripped off his shirt.   
  
" I can't stay here long." He murmured as he put his strong hands on her tiny waist. She looked longingly in his deep dark eyes.  
  
" I know. If mother found out…" She said not finishing the sentence thinking of the horrible and unjustified consequences. He pulled her close to him as she pressed her body against his.  
  
" She won't. I promise." He put his arms around her waist and set his head on her neck as she nibbled on his ear. He gently groaned as he set her down in front of the blazing fire. They heard footsteps outside and slowly decreased in volume.  
  
" I-" She started but he put his finger on her lips. He was right it was to soon to talk. Serenity got tired and put her arms behind her back as she layed down. Endymion just sat there and looked around her room searching for something. He set his arm so it was resting on the other side of her.   
  
" They are gone," he assumed as he stripped down to just his pants to be more comfortable. She stood up as he grinned. " I have something for you."   
  
" What?" She closed her eyes as he directed her onto the balcony but first looked for any guards. He grabbed the rose and let it glide across her cleavage. She opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
" Look." It started to snow around them. ' Tonight's perfect.' He kneeled down and pulled out a box. He opened it and there was a diamond ring. " Princess, will you marry me?"  
  
Tears were flowing down her delicate face and kneeled down then kissed him with all her soul. " Yes." Endymion slipped the ring on her finger. They stood up and embraced as the moon shone upon them. The wind howled around them carrying rose petals.   
  
" I love you." They said in unison. Serenity stepped smiling and Endymion moved behind her and got a bottle of liquid out. She grabbed both of the glasses as he poured. He sat down and she sat on top of him staring into the drink.  
  
" It's sparkling grape juice." He said chuckling lightly and held up his drink. " For a bright and happy future!"  
  
" For a bright and happy future!" Serenity finished and their cups came together. Serenity gently sipped as Endymion guzzled it down. He flashed that oh so handsome smile. Serenity gulped it down easily.  
  
" I thought ladies were suppose to have manners." He commented knowing what she would do.   
  
" I am not the ordinary lady." Serenity's tongue came out. Endymion took her glass and set it down pulling her closer.  
  
" Don't do that unless you are intending to you use it." The prince coolly said as the princess stood up.  
  
" I just might." And like that she ran into her bedroom startling the prince. He entered the room and there she was lying in front of the fire. He went on his knees and kissed her forehead. She sat up and stood up kneeling to his left then pushed him to the floor as her hands were exploring his well-built chest.  
  
" You're touch is so warm." He said before she sat on his lower abdomen. She leaned over and brushed her lips across his unaware of that view he was enjoying. Her kisses went up the neck to his ear and started to gently nibble it. " Please don't." He groaned as she continued.  
  
" Looks like I hit a spot." She commented highly amused of the situation. Continuing on the ear she didn't notice her gown straps were being tugged. He pulled her back and kissed her letting his tongue slip in. Their tongues dancing together as they were being pulled in their own world.   
  
" LET ME IN!" A so familiar voice boomed as she banged on the door.   
  
" Damn," the prince cursed as he gathered his stuff. He kissed the princess and they embraced for a short period of time.   
  
" Come back." They kissed again and he disappeared in the dark and snowy night. Serenity hurriedly knocked off the stuff he brought and smoothed out her dress.  
  
" I'm coming." She opened the door and hugged her mother. Her mother looked down at her with beautiful eyes and noticed the ring.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
